Big F
Forrest DeShawn Tanner (born September 23, 1999) is a Washington D.C. rapper. He is one of the most popular artists in Mundistry, and has been an artist since the game's beginning. Growing up in the U.S. capital, Big F grew up listening to artists like 2Pac, Jay-Z, and Biggie, eventually incorporating elements of these artists into his early music. His musical style is defined by sharp lyricism and storytelling, social commentary, and descriptions of life in the hood. He was known to have an old school style, focusing more on verses than hooks, before branching out to different styles. Early Life Forrest "Big F" DeShawn Tanner was born September 23, 1999 in Washington D.C. to a poor family. His dad left him at a young age, with his mother raising him. Tanner was brought up in an impoverished D.C. ghetto. Tanner began writing his own raps at age 13, to express his struggles. As a young man, Tanner got involved in gangs as well as drug dealing, which is a recurring theme in his music. Tanner dropped out of high school aged 16 to pursue making rap music, but this was postponed after he got shot in a gang shootout. In order to make money, Tanner was forced to resort to crime until he earned enough to begin a career in music. Musical Career Early Career Tanner released his debut single, titled "My First Single!" on October 14, 2019. The track was not well received, just like every other song on Mundistry at the time, but established Big F's style. Big F continued to release singles in anticipation of his debut album. Some of the most succesful and critically acclaimed songs were "D.C. State of Mind", "Real Recognize Real", and "Bruh". Unlike other artists on Mundistry at the time, Big F took time to release good tracks and build up a fanbase, opting for the philosophy of quality over quantity. Straight 2 Tha Pros Big F released his highly anticipated debut album, "Straight 2 Tha Pros" on October 16, 2019. It was the first album in new Mundistry history to have a quality of over 1/100, receiving a score of 5/100, with popular jazz artist Frank Martin calling it "the best album to be released on this platform", before humorously insulting it. Straight 2 Tha Pros was a double album consisting of 20 tracks total, split up into 2 sides of 10. All tracks were previously released as singles, with some singles having quality as high as 8/100. The album included features from Death Grips and 2Pac, as well as production from Kanye West. The record also included a skit and an interlude. One of these interludes, "My vocals are shit", was notable for being Big F's first foray into electronic music. The album itself made no revenue and Big F ended up losing a number of fans, but it established his style nonetheless. Post-Straight 2 Tha Pros Shortly after the album's release, Big F announced plans to release a B Sides for Straight 2 Tha Pros, as well as an EP to be called "Seven Sins EP". He released 5 singles for the latter, with 2 more tracks to be EP exclusives. However, Big F scrapped the project, considering it to be too low quality. Big F then released a number of throwaway tracks, and released the B Sides to his debut album, consisting of loosies from Straight 2 Tha Pros. Shortly before the release of the album, Big F joined and left Patrician Records, angered at the 100% revenue cut for the label, opting instead to join Frank Martin's Columbia Records. On 20 October 2019, Big F officially released the B-Sides for Straight 2 Tha Pros, with a quality of 11/100. Cloud 9 On 22 October, 2019, Big F officially released his second studio album, entitled "Cloud 9". No singles were released for the project, and it was Big F's first studio album under the Columbia Records Label. The album had 13 tracks and 1 feature, from Kanye West. Cloud 9 was significantly more pop influenced than anything Big F had done before, and felt like a pop rap celebration of Big F's newfound success.The record also had cloud rap production and many tracks embraced this style, pushing the boundaries of Big F's music. Before the album's release, Tanner claimed it would be influenced by Kanye West's ''Graduation. ''The album was met with immense critical and commercial success. At the time of its release, it was the 2nd highest grossing album in Mundistry, bringing in over $500,000. It was also the highest rated album on Mundistry, habing a quality of 90/100, becoming the first album in new Mundistry history to have a quality of 90 or higher. The album was a major leap in quality from Big F's previous work, and some tracks on the record had quality of as high as 97/100. Fusion Shortly after the release of his magnum opus Cloud 9, Big F decided to focus on creating a smaller scale project. He chose to record a collaborative album with longtime friend and labelmate, swing artist Frank Martin. Although it seemed like an unlikely combination at first, Big F adapted to Frank's style by performing mostly jazz rap on the record, rapping about topics such as love and struggling in life over jazz instrumentals. The record also had a special song dedicated to both artists, with them performing solo. Although the album had a more lukewarm critical reception than its predecessor with a rating of 78/100, the deadly combination of 2 of Mundistry's biggest stars blew commercial expectations out of the water. The record grossed over 4 billion dollars, nearly quadrupling the record set by Frank Martin's Mad About You. For the album, Big F continued his habit of releasing only teaser and throwaway tracks as singles, while retired rock artist Floss Perot and Z made guest appearances on Fusion. Shortly after the album's release, Big F was catapulted back to Mundistry's most popular artist, a position he had held after releasing Cloud 9, when he became the first to surpass 3 million fans. Big F also announced he would begin work on his 3rd solo album, and his most ambitious and lyrical yet, to be titled "Eyes Wide Open". Eyes Wide Open After keeping fans waiting, Big F finally released his 3rd solo album "Eyes Wide Open" on 30 October, 2019. Not much was known about the album prior to its release, but Big F called the album his "passion project", and featured big names collaborating with the rapper. Big F also claimed that the reason the album's tracklist is 13 tracks long is a reference to the 13th Amendment, playing into the album's message. The main theme of the album is the struggles and discrimination African-Americans face in America, with key themes including how trapped black people are in ghettoes, the ways the government persecutes minorities via the justice system, police brutality, the view that the white upper class hold of African Americans, and the impact this has had on black communities. Big F focuses on thought provoking lyricism as well as production that draws from soul, jazz and traditional hip hop beats. Tracks like "Red Shackles" and "BOD" don't fully fit into the album's narrative however, with the former being a critique of communism and the latter questioning how the U.S. government spend its money (BOD stands for "Budget Of Defense) disguised as a trap banger. The feature list on the record is also Big F's most star studded yet. It included appearances from Frank Ocean, Jay-Z, Kendrick Lamar and Killer Mike. The album once again proved to be a smash hit for Big F, becoming the first album in new Mundistry to gross over a quadrillion dollars (bringing in $6.2 quadrillion), and it was also the 2nd highest rated album on Mundistry at the time, with a whopping score of 95/100, as well as the 2nd Big F album to gain a rating of 90 or higher, and the 3rd on Mundistry overall. Like The Big Pumps and Frank Martin before him, however, Big F lost his over 200 quadrillion-strong fanbase and fell to 1, due to exceeding the apparent max number of fans on Mundistry. SPAM For the follow up to his wildly succesful Eyes Wide Open, Big F went into a completely direction. Released shortly after new Mundistry's first reset, SPAM achieved a modest rating of 84. The record was surprising to many fans, as the beginning of the intro track, MEMORIEZ, was leaked prior to the album's release, and contained mellow and melodic elements. The final product, however, turned from a pleasant track to a loud industrial by the song's end. This set the theme for the rest of the album, which can be classified as noise rap. Though the lyrics of most of the songs were very braggadocious, these themes are used to hide Big F's vulnerabilities and insecurities. As the album progresses, these feelings become more apparent, concluding with the track "fit in", which is also the only song on the album that doesn't have an all caps title. Street Tales After the Mundistry reset, Big F and all other artists had to focus on earning money and rebuilding their fanbases. Due to this, the wait for Big F's 5th studio album was very long. It took the rapper 14 days to complete it. The finished product, however, was surprisingly strong. The album, titled Street Tales, had a rating of 97, making it Big F's best rated album at the time of release and the 2nd highest rated album on Mundistry. The music on the album saw Big F revisiting the old school, gangsta rap style that first gained him attention. The record also featured Big F giving more focus to his lyrics than ever and basing many tracks on his storytelling about the highs and lows of living in the ghetto. Despite the high album rating, many tracks on it had lower ratings, making the final quality somewhat unexpected, but Big F had nonetheless reached a new peak as an artist and got his third 90+ rated album. The sole feature on Street Tales came from Big F's labelmate and frequent collaborator, Frank Martin.Category:Characters